


Sin From My Lips

by Aviss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Steve. It will be fun. It's just a kiss, and it's not as if you have never kissed a girl. Or a boy." </p>
<p>His definition of fun was definitely very different from Peggy's, and it didn't include nervously waiting in an empty room for a stranger he was going to kiss while being filmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin From My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Inpired by [this post in tumblr ](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com/post/112344707649/so-i-rewatched-that-youtube-video-where-they-get-a)

As it usually was the case with the best, and also the worst, moments of Steve Rogers's life, it was all Peggy's fault.

Steve stared nervously at the closed door; the grey, nondescript room he had considered big and spacious before felt now tiny and constricting, almost like all the air had been sucked out of it. He could feel his palms sweating, the tiniest noise making him jump out of his skin.

"Come on, Steve," he muttered under his breath. "It will be fun. It's just a kiss, and it's not as if you have never kissed a girl. Or a boy."

His definition of fun was definitely very different from Peggy's, and it didn't include nervously waiting in an empty room for a stranger he was going to kiss while being filmed. And yes, it was true that he had kissed both boys and girls before, though he wasn't the most experienced or popular guy in college, but he had always known the person beforehand, had always known there was something in them he liked enough to kiss. And he had also known they found something attractive in him, even if he was five foot nothing and a hundred pounds soaking wet of sharp bones and bad attitude, as one of his exes had kindly pointed out.

Here, in this grey room, he had no such assurances and that made him extremely jumpy. But this was Angie's project and she needed their help; helping Angie made Peggy happy, and making Peggy happy made Steve happy even if he was feeling anything but right at this moment.

He was considering how he was going to make Peggy pay him back for this when the door opened, and his thought process came to a screeching halt when he saw he person on the other side. His first thought was that Peggy had to have picked the guy for him, unlikely as that was while she was inside one of the other rooms herself, waiting to be kissed by a stranger.

It was just his luck, he guessed, that the guy entering the room was the most beautiful man he had ever seen; he was so out of Steve league it wasn't even funny.

The guy was taller than Steve, who was the shortest of his group of friends, and that was taking all the girls into account, and broad shouldered. He wore skinny jeans that looked painted on and showcased strong thighs and narrow hips, a dark long sleeved Henley stretched over a muscular chest and the hint of a six pack. His best feature, though, was his face. He was gorgeous, dark haired with clear blue eyes and plush lips, and a strong and lightly stubbled jaw that looked chiseled and Steve wanted to bite so badly he could feel his mouth drying at the idea.

He had never had such a strong reaction to anyone before, and he was friends with some of the most beautiful people in campus.

Strangely enough, the guy looked nervous, nothing of the confidence or arrogance Steve expected of someone that attractive. His eyes were moving quickly all over the room, taking in all the exits, and he hesitated at the door. Steve wondered if he was about to back out, and wouldn't have been surprised if he did. Then the guy looked up, straight at him, and his face lit up with a gorgeous a smile. Steve felt the rest of the air leaving his lungs.

"Hey," the guy said. He moved forward a step, letting the door close behind him. The moment the door closed some of the tension left his body, the taut line of his back and shoulders relaxing a fraction.

"Hi," Steve said automatically, his mouth dry and his mind completely blank.

The guy looked at him and then at the floor, betraying the same awkwardness Steve was feeling. He shuffled forward a step, slowly, and then stopped and raised his eyes to look at Steve again. His smile looked a bit strained around the edges, a slight flush on his neck and cheeks, and Steve felt encouraged by this enough to move forward just a couple of steps, still out of reach, but at least a bit closer.

"Ummm," the guy began, right arm swinging lightly by his side, his left strangely rigid. He leaned toward Steve, hands lightly brushing before he moved backwards a bit, turning around and giving him a perfect view of the flush covering the back of his neck. "I'm Bucky," he said, eyes firmly averted.

"Steve," he heard himself say. His face felt hot, and he knew he was also blushing, his stomach twisted into knots knowing he was about to kiss this gorgeous man. "Are we..."

"Yeah," Bucky agreed, too fast and sharp, cutting him off. He shot him an apologetic look and averted his eyes again. "Sorry. Damn this is awkward," he mumbled under his breath with the surprised tone of one not used to the feeling.

Steve had to smile at that. Yes, it was uncomfortable, and it wasn't a new feeling for him. He was used to push through that, and if things were to move forward, he could already see he was going to be the one initiating them.

"So, should we?" He asked and Bucky nodded, still too far for a kiss but close enough to touch.

They stayed like that for a few heartbeats, and then both looked up at the same time when the silence became too strained, and smiled shyly at each other. Steve closed the remaining distance between them, their bodies aligned, and looked up. This close Bucky's eyes looked more grey than blue, they were wide and a bit startled, and they darkened as he finally met Steve halfway, pressing their lips together.

The kiss was softer and more chaste than he had expected. Bucky's lips were dry and chapped where they touched Steve's, the contact barely there, not enough to be considered a kiss. He pulled back, still staring at Steve as if gauging his reaction, and before he had the chance to wonder if this was it, if this stunning guy didn't find him attractive at all and was going to do the bare minimum he had agreed to, Bucky licked his lips and sighed happily at whatever he saw on Steve's expression, a puff of air against his face. Bucky stepped in closer, his right arm sneaking around Steve's waist and pressing them firmly together as he dove in again.

This time the kiss was everything but chaste and soft, it was open mouthed and deep, Steve's lips parting under an insistent tongue, his own arms coming up to encircle Bucky's neck, pressing them even closer. He felt Bucky's moan against his lips when he bit lightly at his lower lip, and answered with a sigh when his arm moved further down his back but still firmly within decent territory. It was not what he wanted, he wanted to feel those hands all over, and he was startled by his own reaction and how much he wanted to keep kissing Bucky, how much he wanted to feel both his arms around him and feel those chapped lips and the hint of stubble against his face.

They had to part for air, though, and they needed to keep the proceedings PG rated or Peggy was going to skin him alive. They moved away reluctantly, Bucky's lips chasing after his, and he couldn't help himself, he took a breath and went back in, initiating the kiss himself, Bucky's approving noise encouraging him to taste more, and after losing himself into the kiss for a minute he did what he had craved since the moment Bucky crossed the door. He moved his lips along Bucky's cheek, pressing soft kisses all the way to the line of his jaw, and he finally set his teeth against it and bit lightly. The moan he got as a reward was downright pornographic, and was going to fuel a few lonely nights after this. It also told him it was time to stop before things went out of hand.

This time when they parted they were both breathing hard, faces flushed as if they had run a marathon.

"Wow," Bucky said, and he sounded out of breath and dazed, exactly how Steve felt.

"Yeah," he said, at a loss for words now it was over.

"That was..." he began, his eyes moving to Steve's lips, his face getting closer like he was going to kiss him again. "I…"

Whatever it was he didn't get to say, the door opened right at that moment and they sprang apart immediately.

Angie stormed into the room, her face flushed a deep red, whether from anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell, and Steve had the certainty she had been monitoring all the rooms, and wanted the ground to swallow him thinking how into it they had been. "Guys, keep it in your pants!" She said before she took in the scene, their self-conscious postures and the flustered expressions on their faces. "Oh. Good to see you had already stopped." She took a deep breath and Steve knew what was coming, had seen it enough times to try to stave the deluge of words that was coming.

He loved Angie, he did, but he was more interested in the other person in the room, and knew that if Angie started one her rants there would be no stopping her. "Angie--"

"Oh Steve, you have to see it, it's great, I have been looking at all the recordings and you can't believe how gorgeous this is, than you so much for doing this. Let me tell you, out of all the recordings yours is one of the best. The hottest for sure, you guys have an incredible chemistry, and you looked a second apart from ripping each other's clothes off." Steve's face was blushing so hard he believed it would spontaneously combust. He looked around to see Bucky's reaction, if he was as red-faced as him, and was startled to notice he wasn't in the room anymore. "And Peggy, you have to see Peggy's recording, it has made me so jealous and so hot at the same time. This has been the best idea ever, I am going to get the highest grade with this project." She was beaming at him, her face practically glowing, and he was happy for her, he really was, but Bucky had left the room the moment Angie had started talking, and Steve was torn between the impulse to run after him or stay with his friend. She stopped for air and looked around her, confused. "Where is the other guy?"

"He left. I--have to go." Steve was running out of the door before Angie had a chance to say anything else, not sure of what he was going to do if he found Bucky but knowing he had to at least try it.

He headed straight outside, the warm May air and the bright sun blinding him for an instant.

"No, you don't know because you haven't seen him, Nat." He heard the voice before he saw Bucky, leaning against the wall on the right of the door, head tipped back and eyes slitted against the sun. "I tell you, this absolutely gorgeous slip of a thing, with a waist I can cover with just one arm, which is lucky considering one is all I have, and the bluest eyes, and the lips. And the way he kissed me, I was so close to losing it in front of the camera it's not even funny. No, I didn't get his number. Yeah, yeah, heard it before. I left my balls somewhere in Afghanistan, with my arm, are you offering to find them for me?"

Steve was rooted to the spot, not only because Bucky looked almost otherworldly like that, his face bathed in the golden light of the sun, the long line of his neck exposed and tempting. It was him Bucky was talking about, it had to be, and the things he was saying, well, they matched Steve's thoughts perfectly. He had also been close to losing it, and he also had many things to say about Bucky, and they hadn't even exchanged more than two sentences.

But he wanted to. It well could be that there was nothing more than physical attraction and things would fizzle and die after a couple of dates, but something told him that was unlikely, and he had learned to trust his instincts.

"I know I am stupid, Nat, but this girl barged in and I panicked. You know I don't react well to being startled. Yes, I know. I should--" he turned and saw Steve there, standing a couple of feet away and staring at him. Steve saw two spots of colour rise in his face at being caught, then his mouth twisted up in the corners at whatever his friend was telling him. "Nah, not going to be necessary. Yeah, he's here, right in front of me. I'll do it right now." Bucky moved the phone away from his ear and pressed it against his chest to prevent the other person from listening in. "My friend wants me to ask you out on a date."

Steve felt his brows shooting up. "Just your friend?".

Bucky shrugged. "I had honestly not thought that far," he answered, stepping closer to Steve their bodies almost touching again. "I kind of got stuck on the idea of kissing you some more."

"I don't see why we can't do both." Steve smiled, wide and happy, his expression mirrored on Bucky's face,

"Yeah, why not."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I have been abducted by Tumblr ](http://aviss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
